So Numb
by sesshyblueyes
Summary: Rin has died so now sesshomaru is actually in mourning. Then Inuyasha asks sesshomaru to write a letter to Kagome's family because she is ALSO dead...and by a misunderstanding both of them get caught in the slave trade.
1. Sesshomaru

_(A/N: well here's another one I was bored with my others so …ENJOY!)_

_5/8/05Disclaimer: To my misfortune I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I will someday but for now…none of the above belong. When with Rumiko see that I deserve her characters and should give them to me with no questions…all well. Please enjoy this piece._

Sesshomaru. The great full fledged demon that had shot fear to anyone that had the pleasure of seeing his freezing emotionless stare. One who ruled all of the western lands and controlled a valor army with victories surpassing that of any human soldiers.

Sesshomaru. A demon with expectations to high for any man or woman to meet. It was evident that no other being could please him so. Make him smile other than for a triumph of a trivial battle he wasn't interested in the first place. Even the demon empire cowered before his wrath and anger he rarely exposed in the line of arguments.

Sesshomaru. One of Inuyasha's greatest adversary, one of his most difficult challenges. Inuyasha's only brother. His only living family. Half brother or not, the only one to share the same blood. That ran so proudly and boldly through both of them. Weather they would admit it or keep it unsaid.

Sesshomaru. The last one anyone would have guessed he'd, feel for someone other than…himself. Sure there was Jaken, and he had revived him on more than one occasion. But soon Jaken would get older and watch as his lord had not changed a bit since he met him. The toad would die with loyalties beyond any companion Sesshomaru ever came across. But none of that mattered. He'd trade it all for the life of this…love.

Jaken, Inuyasha, Naraku, even his own father, he would rather swallow his pride and lose miserably to them. At the tip of their sword his throat would lie. All these years, covering his feelings for her, as mere ownership of her. This girl had breached his walls overcome his battle fields and seen him. The naked Sesshomaru. And the smiles and laughter was what made him sane. Inside he knew that without Tenseiga and Rin, he might have been driven mad not having the other fang. And watching Inuyasha use it as just a weapon of choice. But Sesshomaru saw the sword for so much more.

Sesshomaru. Demon lord across Japan. Accustomed to having all in his path down on their knees and praise him. Gaze at his exceptional beauty and marvel at the strength only in his glowing fingertips. But this time he had to bow to her. She had taken all of this, and with her innocence addressed him as "Father"

Strange it was but none the less he dismissed it as childish behavior she would grow out of…eventually.

Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as he felt the last beat of her heart. She was reaching for him. Blood was painted all over both kimono's. He took her cold shaking hand, held it till she closed her eyes. Rin gave him one last smile, and whispered his name.

That repulsive disgusting laugh came to his pointed ears. Naraku. That very voice made Sesshomaru fueled with an anger that burn for no other. This man this Hanyou had destroyed an innocent life. He had literally hunted her down in hopes it would bring some emotion to his face. But as always Sesshomaru remained indifferent. Not even his lips curved, his eyes were straight forward and gave off the appearance as though he could have cared less.

"Sesshomaru…your not fooling anyone. I know behind your indifferent stare your screaming inside. For that mortal no less? Who would have thought you would feel so-"

"Silence! Don't you articulate another word. My debt is repaid. I gave her another life, and now that's she's dead, I no longer have to…." He trailed off. Just looking at her body made him cry in a fear he never knew laid in his soul. It took him a while to breathe again. Remembering that this was not a simple as it was before, he could not revive her again. It was possible but with that would come her memories of Naraku. How he'd abused her as though she were an object a part of his little sick and demented game. He would have to let her die this time. Perhaps in the next life he'd see her again.

Across the battle filed was Inuyasha's comrades. Just as lifeless and cold as Rin was. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was expressing his emotions that were building up inside. But the one he was holding….rocking back and forth was that girl…Kagome. His uncontrolled sobs mixed with his continuous growls. But by now Naraku had despaired into the darkness leaving Inuyasha and his brother to mourn.

_(A/N: Okay now...for the next chapter heh I dont know when I'll have it ;;)_


	2. Chained With Little Brother

12/5/05 (A/N: Inspiration has struck!)

After Sesshomaru had taken Rin and buried her, his lonesome journey continued. He had abandoned Jaken, more like shouted at him out of his own frustration of his failure. But Jaken had reassured his lord that it was not a failure, not even a loss. Sesshomaru didn't want to hear that. And on a note neither did Jaken but he thought that was what Sesshomaru desired. Not that he ever asked for comfort or reassurance. So at that he left Jaken somewhere and started to the north. Where it was cold and isolated, just like he was. He had managed to keep all his feelings of sadness and grief inside and not allow them escape. Less he fall weak under any circumstance. In the distance he caught the scent of something he wasn't too pleased with. That filthy half breed. He grunted. Hoping that the smell would dissipate into the wind and not cross his path.

But it did not disappear into the air. Sesshomaru stopped at a magnolia tree. With his eyes closed he tilted his nose to the constant breeze. He raised his hand, molded it into a fist and slammed it against the trunk of the tree. The second after he let his hand off the tree, Inuyasha, the incompetent idiot that he is, lost his balance and feel hard on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA DO THAT FOR!" He scolded rubbing his head.

"Did you want something from me Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What makes you think I want something?"

"Because" Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "You've been following me for several miles" He could tell Inuyasha wanted to protest, insisting that he was being delirious and it wasn't true. But they both knew it was true. So for a moment later he stayed silent. "Well?" Not a word. "Fine then…if you insist on staying around I shall have to kill you" Lighting fast Tokijin was unleashed…but not at Inuyasha's throat as Sesshomaru had imagined. His eyes shot down to a groveling stance Sesshomaru had never witnessed from his younger. "What's this? My little brother…on his knees?" A growl admitted from the back of his throat, Inuyasha moved his arms to where he would get up, but Sesshomaru shoved him back down with his foot. "No…" Sesshomaru started. "You would never, you do want something from me. Oh how much pride must be running down your throat and into your belly for doing something like this. Submitting to your elder…your better"

"Please" Inuyasha began. "I do need something from you, but it is not for myself" He sighed deeply and looked up at Sesshomaru, for he knew it would give him great satisfaction. And he needed for him to be on his good side. "Sesshomaru…if you do this for me I will allow you to kill me after I've carried out my last duty"

Sesshomaru's brow raised in confusion. "You're foolish, since when do you have duties?"

"Let me explain myself." Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin and looked down to Inuyasha, matching both golden stares.

"What is this about?"

"Since Kagome died.." His voice trailed off for a moment, but he collected himself and spoke quickly. "I need to tell her mother, her family. But I don't want to face them. I can't, I failed her. So would you….Write them a letter, instructing on what happened?"

"Your pathetic."

Inuyasha lifted his body more "What'd you say!"

"Not only are you pleading to me, but your not man enough to face the family of the woman you once loved? You can't even tell them yourself, no thanks but I wont waste my time"

Inuyasha's fist met with the ground but soon retracted into his elder's foot. "It's not that I don't want to face them…it's that I can't. I can't tell them how I had to watch Kagome die and…" Tears were born in his eyes but quickly shut tight so they would not escape. "So I beg of you…Please… do this for me…for Kagome."

Sesshomaru lifted his foot from Inuyasha's entrapment. With his cold voice he replied "No. I will not do as you ask"

"IF NOT FOR HER THAN FOR RIN!"

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha was rapidly breathing and stood now on both feet. "Kagome tried her hardest to save Rin in your absence. Without her…Naraku would have long killed her before. So I ask you….please"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. He knew what Inuyasha was saying was in fact very true. And for that he was grateful for Kagome's assistance. One of his principles was to honor those who had honored you in return. She had. By helping Rin with no questions or commands.

"Give me a parchment and quill"

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to finish his explanation and condolences to Kagome's family. His foot tapped like a humming bird's wings. And to no end annoyed Sesshomaru but, he discarded it and continued writing.

"What's taking so long?"

"Do honestly think you have room to be complaining? And I'm slower writing with my right hand, I used to write with my left" He shot a glare at Inuyasha, and how he was not effected by the pervious statement. Of course he was…he still had both of his arms. Sesshomaru held out the yellow looking paper, examined it once last time and folded it. "Here now be off with you"

"Wait…I said you could kill me if you-"

"What do you take me for? Do you really believe that I would do that? If I kill you Inuyasha, it will be because I chose to or that you actually challenge me."

The sun rose what seemed like hours early, but none the less Sesshomaru woke, mostly because he couldn't get the last couple of weeks out of his head. His thought shifted from Rin's pleading of death to Naraku's horrid behavior. Along with his emotions, sadness to loathing. He wasn't sure which one he should feel more. If either of them. He didn't want to acknowledge their existence. Unlike most demon lords of his age, Sesshomaru preferred to sleep outside. Others assumed it was because of his dog nature, but the reality of it was that he hated sleeping in taverns or geisha houses. They mostly smelt of sex or just other demons. Which both he despised. Out in the forest or mountains, there was clear air, not tainted by smut and other auras. But more importantly, Rin loved to hear the birds in the morning. Or the sound of running water. Often mentioned it was the sound of her lord's heart that set her asleep.

He carried on with his traveling to the high mountains of Shizu. There he could rest better and heal from Naraku's toxins. His head shook in slight disillusionment. It was faint, perhaps it was the cold air rushing through him too fast. He filled his chest cavity with crisp air and continued on.

His path was obstructed, by humans no less. His eyes narrowed as he saw most of them were scared out of their minds facing him. "What is your purpose?"

A much heaver man on a horse came forward. "No demons allowed pass this point."

Sesshomaru had not caught their scent before hand, which meant he was worse off then he had first thought. "Need I remind you…humans that this territory belongs to demons. Insignificant creatures such as yourself could not match to their strength"

The man laughed, encouraging his followers join him. They did but in an uncertain tone. "You're under arrest for insulting a superior"

"Superior!" The other humans held staffs with weak blades and moved toward him. He flicked his fingers until they glowed into a metallic yellow, soon from it a whip was born and unleashed upon the poor souls that dare challenge it. He left the leader alive. "I ask you again" His tone raised in a yell "MOVE" Sesshomaru never asked anyone, he commanded or killed them. This man did not move. He saw fear in his eyes but he suspected it was because someone else…someone stronger had instructed him not to let him pass. A narcotic was released into the air. One that made Sesshomaru's insides churn and welt up. But did his best to hide it.

But his nose couldn't take much more of this. It was not only making him sick but forcing his muscles to contract and grow into his larger beast. He tried holding back, ignoring it, but it was very strong, and his body was finding it easier to give into it's effect. Sesshomaru's mind however, refused. After several minutes of fighting his transformation not to come, it did. So he charged forth and trampled over the large man and ripped his horse to shreds. Higher he climbed into the mountains, swift his feet were but the strain growing with seconds. To his last resort he plunged into a cold river to shake off the smell.

For what seemed almost an hour Sesshomaru shot from the freezing water and took in air again. Resurfacing was more work than he imagined. Pulling himself on the shore he flipped on his back. Harsh and fast breathing was all he could accomplish for now. So in the sunset he just lay, making sure he was alive and no other advisories were around to see him in this condition. In this he did soon realized that he was naked. He grunted at that thought._ 'Damn'_ His eyes fluttered open and against the sun was a figure standing before him. He gripped the earth beneath him.

His senses were off but he was sure that…it was a demon. Closer the shadow walked to him, no longer a dark figure but that of a full grown woman. Hair black as night with the color of water running through it. She kneeled down to him, Sesshomaru had no strength to pull away or move so he helplessly lay. Hoping she'd either show mercy or indifference and leave. She did not. He finally saw her eyes. Also blue but piercing like his gold ones. And just as dangerous from what he saw.

"So beautiful" She said, draping a hand down his neck. "Yes, you may have killed them but they defiantly made you weaker" A smirk came to her grin, as Sesshomaru finally realized she had planned on capturing him. "You were hard to capture but I finally have you…my slave" He had just about reached to attack her but, she pressed her claw into his neck pressure point, and he had fainted.

The next time Sesshomaru came around, he found that he was chained to a stone wall his back was to. Around his neck and mid torso was a cold metal brace. As expected he struggled for a bid but gave up minutes later. His nose twitched, jerking his head to his right he noticed, that only one cage over was his little brother laying out cold.

(A/N: Phew that wasn't easy…thanks guys for reading)


	3. So you mean like being a Whore?

12/12/05

Inuyasha couldn't face this woman known as mother any longer. She pleaded for him to explain the written horror clenched in her hands. With the ink swirling and mixing into the paper with her lonely tears. She reached for him. And he turned away, not wanting to see the hurt expression, one so much like Kagome's. One brought on by sadness and all to his failure. He could not look at her and tell Kagome's mother that he had failed and allowed her daughter to die in his weak arms. "Wait" she cried. She chased after Inuyasha as his walk became more of a wider stride than before. "Please….I don't understand why did…." She finally gripped onto his crimson kimono, pulled back on the loose sleeve. He spun with his head shot down. She tried whipping her tears away, they came as natural as breathing was.

"Can't you read?" He asked, startling her a little. "Don't you see the words written?"

To hold her sobs inside she bit her lower lip. "Yes but….I don't see how…." Before she could say another word Inuyasha snapped at her, with his own tears.

"Kagome is dead!" Quickly he sprinted back to the well…vowing never to return. He never found what became of Kagome's family. He did not wish to see the grief he could have prevented. If only he hadn't been so worried about a woman so dead and lifeless to him. Kikyo no longer wanted Inuyasha and yet he chased her all the same. Hoping that she'd collapse in his arms, but then…what of Kagome he did not know. Certainly this fate upon her was not what he had in mind. And would gladly exchange his life for both of theirs…but that was not what Naraku had in mind either. He wanted Inuyasha…and apparently Sesshomaru to suffer and become lost in their own misery and they were.

A collection of branches and stones were thrown into the pit of the well. No one…would ever pass through it again. He made sure of that. After his handy work was done, Inuyasha set to find Sango and Miroku's bodies and hopefully burry them. That is.. If he could find them.

"That damn Sesshomaru" He muttered out loud. "He wrote the letter like that on purpose… just enough where Kagome's mother would ask questions… Bastard" Something dragged his mind away from his elder. A scent…that smell it was Kagome's! Had she…..could she have somehow survived without him knowing? With arms stretched back Inuyasha zoomed in search of the smell he loved so much.

However…now the joyous thought of her being alive again quickly died down when he thought his mind was in fact giving him a much desired illusion. His sprint became a solemn walk. His shoulders slumped forward..and he fell to the ground. "I failed….Kagome…you're really gone. I guess I just don't want to believe it yet. But you are…" His fist compressed into a ball, his talon's were responsible for drawing blood from his palm. Tetsusiga was thrashing in place. Inuyasha felt weak, something in his mind made him think about his brother. He tried dreadfully hard to shake off the thought. His ears twitched. Someone was approaching. A voice came from his left side. A female from what he could tell she spoke briefly.

"Ah yes…" she said nearing him more. Inuyasha quickly exposed his sword, as to show he was indeed a threat. "You're the weaker one aren't you?" Inuyasha slowly opened his flashing golden eyes. "Yes….the weaker of the litter, Inuyasha was it?"

"What of it?"

"What a shame…your brother is much more luscious…but no matter he'll be joining you soon." At that Inuyasha jumped to his feet and was ready to charge for her. Launching from the neighboring bushes, ropes coiled and clung to his body. He broke free quickly and pushed on to reach her smug stance. Again but this time chains constricted and pulled him down. The woman who spoke and commanded those who bound him, came forward, tilting his chin up with the tip of her boot. Her hands rested at her hips, well curved with the rest of her body. With a flick of her ankle she cut his jaw with the heel.

Blood was caught in his mouth but he did best not to swallow. Another smirk was born over her expression. Quickly he was brought to his feet and to face her. His eyes narrowed and lighting fast spit his blood back into her face. Stained her pale skin and upset her so much she struck him with her claws this time. Making him bleed again. She pouted…almost disappointed in herself for not catching him before he spit at her. But happy that he was spiteful and aggressive. She prayed that Sesshomaru would be this fun.

When Inuyasha woke it was because of rattling chains, it stopped just as soon as created. Lazily he lifted his head and saw that in cage next to him…was Sesshomaru.

"Damn…I am in hell"

"Silence Inuyasha…I'm in no mood for your…humor" Sesshomaru sighed and tried once again to use his one arm to pull free from his neck brace, for it gave the most irritation.

"Maybe you'd be able to break free if you had both arms"

Sesshomaru growled with such anger his eyes almost converted to smoldering ruby. Instead he recoiled with his free leg clashing against his metal cage and causing it to shift and startle the younger. Sesshomaru regrettable gave up and sighed in exasperation. His body was still tired and unlike his younger…still naked. For hours they both sat in silence. Chained in different parts of their bodies, Inuyasha was bound from his hands and legs. Sesshomaru was pulled against the wall with a neck and torso brace tightly clamped around him. It almost hurt to breathe…he had to slowly.

"So…" Inuyasha finally said, breaking the hours of stillness. "You have any idea as to how we got here?"

"We were captured…" Which was most shameful for both demons.

"Well duh I mean….who would want us?"

"How should I know? One of your enemies? One who obviously doesn't know you well…if they think capturing me will effect you"

The younger snorted "Defiantly" It was fearfully dark in the room they sat in. Cold too, Inuyasha huddled into his kimono but failed to keep the freezing wind out.

"Why Inuyasha…are you cold?"

"What you got to talk about…you got that warm fluffy thingy and kimono over there"

Sesshomaru would later regret saying this but…"For your information,…all I have is my tail"

"Wait wait…so you're telling me that your sittin over there naked?"

"You could be next" At that a door slammed open and bursting though was a vibrant light, most likely from the sun but at the moment it was an unknown source. Both brothers winced at how fast it entered.

"Who is there?" Inuyasha called. But no answer. Only foot steeps closer to their cages. It was clear that the one moving towards them was in fact the bitch that had hunted and captured them.

"Well well well….two brothers both alike in hatred for one another…and love for their father. One beautiful, intelligent and graceful the other…clumsy, idiotic and well irrational"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha spoke out "And don't you find it funny that I always win the battles" Inuyasha stated all proud and most likely glowing in his own glory.

"Don't speak such vile lies! And besides your only making yourself look more useful…but of course you wouldn't have figured that out because you're a complete incompetent!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"My my…your arguments are most amusing" Both of them snapped at her and growled with more hatred for her than for each other. She saw no danger from them. So continued with her mocking them. "You two…you may not know this but you're worth a lot of money in the slave trade"

"Slave trade?"

She nodded and kneeled down to both of them. "Oh yes…but I wont waste you on something so trivial. You two are much better than that"

"Are we now!" Sesshomaru retorted wanting now more than ever to break free and mangle this bitch.

"I can make much more money out of you if I put you in the prostitute business."

Sesshomaru nearly chocked. His breath caught in his own shock and fear for this being true.

"So you mean like…being a whore?" Inuyasha stated blankly.

"Oh no…you don't get paid for your services…but **I WILL**!" Her excitement was most annoying to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Don't worry you'll like it"

"**LOOK**!" Sesshomaru managed for her to face him personally rather than her speaking to both at the same time. "I refuse to be your sex slave."

"MY slave! Not a bad idea…I hadn't thought of that. Anyways in an hour or so I'll send down some noodles and sake. Tomorrow you'll start obedience training. Yes I realized taming you two will take a lot of work but since your both so beautiful…I figure it's worth it. And you can call me Master DeShanea…or Shane for short…I'll let you decide." With that the woman left the brothers again in silence.

(A/N: damn that was hard work)


	4. How Could She Have Known That?

12/14/05

Submission was not a word Sesshomaru was accustomed to hearing. Or following. And it pained him to find no other way out of his current situation. Tied, bound thankfully not gagged, but almost just as bad. At the moment he lay next to a thick metal pole, linked to it was the chain tight around his neck. There was no longer a brace, just the metal tied in knot after knot to stop his uproar. There was a larger one raging within himself, rather than on his expression and actions.

DeShanea, stood over him. Still confident that she could overpower him and pin him forever. She couldn't have been more wrong. He would break free, just as soon as she let her guard down or when he gained his full strength back. A strange contraption was holding his mouth. Like a muzzle but more of a steal body strapped from his chin to his head. A piece of strong leather was clamped in his fangs, held up on both sides of his restraint. He felt like a kicked dog forced to stay with those who'd abused him. But he was not in his K-9 form. DeShanea dare not kneel down to him, less he manage to get loose out of his anger, so for now she spoke to him.

"AAwwww I know you don't like it now Sesshomaru sama. But trust me you'll learn to love it" A rumble was born in his throat and converted into a growl. "It must be so rough…being treated like a dog" She stopped for a moment, then returned a glance at him. "Right…you are in fact a mutt. Strangely your not putting up much fight…care to tell me why?" Another growl, informing her that if she did not back down, he would in fact damn his energy loss and strike at her. "Oh I see…you think if you wait a while I'll drop my guard or you'll gain your full power back yes?" It hit him hard that she read him as though she could see the very thoughts in his mind, none the less he said nothing. This time she kneeled down to him and cupped his chin "Hn….no matter how beautiful you are Sesshomaru…I will never trust you. Oh and your energy wont recover any time soon." His eyes widened. She had to be bluffing…put in the state of mind that he wont gain his power back and he wont. He knew this it was a technique called reverse physiology.

"Lies…." he managed to say slowly.

"Oh? Think I'm lying eh? Those chains around you…yes they cost a pretty penny but worth it for you." She smirked after that last comment, stroking his cheek with the back side of her hand. "It's called Titanium. It's a new metal only a few are aware of. Very strong and not as complicated to make as one would think. Anyways…as you may have guessed I am a sorceress and a shifter. Now I was going to take you to training…but since your still so set on getting free I'll have to make sure you obey me" She reached behind her and unhooked something from her long belt. In her right hand she reviled a whip.

Sesshomaru had already chewed through the leather piece after the first hundred strikes. At the end of this thrashing tool, attached was a small crystal like razor. And along with the cracking material against his bare skin, that smooth blade cut and broke his flesh. Now she was onto the three hundreds or so, Sesshomaru had lost count. He wasn't used to the constant attack, more so when he was in complete defeat. No… he wasn't defeated just yet. A groan of frustration came from DeShanea.

"Damnit Sesshomaru, you're tougher than I thought. But I can see I'm hurting you all the same. All your doing is suppressing just like your father told you to always do. Never show fear but most of all pain. NOW…OBEY ME!" One last lash was made on the center of his back. The small razor cut through and stabbed him. This time he released a cry. DeShanea bit her lip. "Yes…that's what I wanted to hear, your death cry. Hhhmm your brother says he's only heard it once, when he first discovered the wind scar or something…yes and unleashed it on you…I'll bet you weren't ready for that huh?" Sesshomaru's back was in shreds, hot blood smeared all over his pale skin. Dripping off his back to stain the grass under him. "I have one last thing for you"

Sesshomaru's nose twitched, something was in DeShanea's hands. From what he saw it was a powder like substance. Again she met him eye to eye. In front of him she held out what she held in her hand. "Don't know what it is?" He did not answer. She leaned close to his ear before the addition went to his back. "Salt" Then she slammed her right hand (which contained the salt) on his back and smothered it into his open wounds.

After DeShanea had dismissed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for the day, they both shared a room but chained to a similar post as was outside. Inuyasha growled and did everything in his vast strength to get it off of him. But to no avail.

"Stupid bitch! In order to transport us anywhere she has to hurt us… so we wont escape" Sesshomaru looked up and stared at his younger. "What?"

"Inuyasha that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say"

"Oh shut up!"

"I have been wondering something, relating to your assumption that she must weaken us in order for us to do anything" Sesshomaru spoke not minding his brother's presence. As far as he was concerned he might as well share what little information he had. "How does she know us? The only reason she captured us was because we were injured, weak. How could she have known that?"

Inuyasha did not respond but did indeed agree with him. "I donno… maybe she just saw us and took the opportunity"

"No…just before I was captured, she said she had been planning this." At that moment he remembered his thoughts before he went under. "Naraku"

"What you think she's Naraku? I doubt it. She mentioned she was a shifter, but from you I don't think she could hide her..or 'Naraku's' scent"

"That's not what I mean" He was more relaxed now that he knew just what was going on. "Perhaps the two of them are in alliance."

(A/N: Woot done!)


End file.
